Medieval Scandal: The Fight for Freedom
by Relena Peace
Summary: Princess Relena lives a caged life and her kingdom is falling apart. When she discovers she is being forced to marry she takes matters into her own hands to chase the unwanted suitor away. A double cross, broken heart, murder, and survival are in store.


Let me just start off by saying that I've already posted this story. But I wrote it SIX years ago, and my spelling and writing style leaved much to be desired. So I am editing, re-writing, and basically polishing it up a bit. I may actually end up altering the story quite a bit, and I want to go into a little more detail on some of the characters personalities (the King mainly.)

If you happened to be one of the people who read and reviewed my original story thank you! I appreciate it so much, and it would be great if you could do the same with this one. The first chapter isn't too different than the original first chapter. Most of the changes will come later in the story line. I'm also thinking about adding a few other chapters to it as well. 

So please, read and review, and enjoy yourselves.

Relena Peace

"Medieval Scandal" 

**By: Relena Peace**

Sitting in front of her mirror Relena yawned as her personal maids brushed her long blonde hair. She didn't know why her father had summoned her. The day was still new enough to where there was a slight chill to the air. Usually when she woke up it was pleasantly warm. Relena fidgeted with her skirt. What was so important that she had to get up at this hour of the day? But of course it didn't matter if this was a bother for her. She, just like a lowly peasant, had to comply with whatever King Peacecraft ordered. 

Finishing with Princess Relena's hair, the two maids stepped back and handed her a blue silk dress. Relena gazed at the dress. It was elaborate, with lace surrounding it, and embroidery stitched along the bounce. The royal blue color looked stunning next to the pure white lace that flowed over it. 

Relena frowned; it must have cost a fortune. Just like all her clothes. "I do not wish to wear this. I told you that I do not want any extravagant clothing and I meant it. It's too much." Turning her nose up she pierced the maids with her eyes. "Do I not own something more simple?" 

"No Miss." One of the maids spoke up, bowing her head slightly and stepping forward. "Everything that you own is beautiful and expensive. The King ordered for you to wear nothing but the best. He wants you to wear only the finest." 

Relena glared at the dress with disgust. She hated her father, just hated him with a passion that was undeniable. How could he, the King, live in luxury and finery while his kingdom is starving? Everyone but the high royalty and people of high importance were in poverty. Even then, some of the people of high importance lived in unclean accommodations, not worthy of their titles. 

"Fine," She sighed. "I'll wear it." Standing up she held her arms out to her sides. The maids quickly put the dress on her, tying the white and blue strings where they needed to be. After they were finished Relena turned and examined herself in the mirror. The dress, mixed with her light skin and long blond hair, was stunning. She truly looked like a rich Princess. Its low cut with the long sleeves seemed to caress her skin. It was formfitting until it came to the waist. Then it flowed out gracefully and ended, letting the soles of her shoes show slightly. 

"You look lovely if I may say so your highness." Said one of the maids. "I am sure your father will be pleased to see you now. He doesn't like to be waiting long." 

Relena frowned. She was not looking forward to seeing her father again. Just being in the same room disgusted her. "No, he doesn't, does he." She turned and proceeded out the door. "Then we mustn't keep the old pig of a man waiting." Her voice dripped with pure distain as she said this. "Knowing him he'll decide to fire a member of the wait staff just because he has nothing to do while waiting for me." 

Walking into the room where her father was Relena stood off to the side. He was 'talking' to someone. "I don't care if the people need a new bridge built or not!" He bellowed at the three men kneeling below him. "They should have not used it so much or put too much weight on it to make it break in the first place. It is the people to blame for abusing it." He waved his hand. "Your request for a new bridge is denied. It is only a small creek and you're so filthy you could do to get wet once in a while to clean yourselves off." 

The three men stood up. "Yes, Sire." One of them said solemnly. "We understand. But please your Majesty, if we may, the bridge was not overly used. It was destroyed during the winter storm and we haven't had a good crossing since. That was a whole five months ago, and has made trade difficult. With your permission we would appreciate it greatly if you would allow us to build it. All you have to do is supply the wood and nails. We would be glad to do it with no pay." 

The King's eyes narrowed. "You may not. Wood costs money. Nails cost money. What do you think this is? A charity? Certainly not! Your request is denied. Leave my sight." He said gruffly ending the conversation. He turned sharply to his right hand man standing next to him. "Treiz, where is my daughter? She is making me wait." 

Relena's jaw tightened. She really hated that man. Stepping forward she answered the question before her father's advisor could. "Here I am." Relena gave a slight, proper curtsy. She may have disliked the King, but he still was the King and had to be shown respect. "What is your wish father? Did you summon me to ask me of something?" 

King Peacecraft smiled at his daughter, completely missing the spitefulness in her voice. "Ah, yes, my beautiful Princess Relena. Come, you may kiss my hand and sit next to me." Walking forward she did as bid. Kissing slightly his jewel-covered hand. She then sat down in the chair seated next to his, which happened to be slightly lower than his throne, so she would have to look up towards him. He liked that, everyone looking up to him. It made him feel like a god. Like always, when she entered in his presence her anger did not evaporate. It never did. It stayed right where it was within her. 

"I bade you to come earlier then you usually rise my daughter not to ask you something, for you know that I make all your decisions and you never will have to think for yourself, but to tell you that I have arranged for your marriage. All of the preparations are completed." He smiled smugly, apparently very pleased with himself.

At first Relena thought that she hadn't heard him right. Her eyes looked a little far away and then she blinked. "What was that my father?" She said, now focusing on what he had to say. He smiled. "Well, I did expect you to be shocked with joy my dear. After all, it isn't every day that a young beautiful Princess gets betrothed to a fine Prince." 

Relena blinked. She had heard him right this time. "Father," She began, but she didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to react. She was angry, of course she was, but she couldn't strike out at her father. He was, after all, the King. She took in a deep breath. "I thought that you were still looking for suitors. I did not think that you had found one already, and I thought that I was to meet them first and to agree if I liked them or not. Not for you to pick one out without letting me meet him or at least knowing his name." She said, sounding a little cross, but attempting to keep it in check. 

"My dear daughter. You needn't worry. This is a fine young Prince from a neighboring Kingdom. As to you picking out your suitor, if memory does serve all…" He trailed off in thought. "No, I was right in the first place. Women shouldn't try to think for themselves. Thinking is a man's job. You just weren't ready to make such a decision. You're more suited in arranging the flowers set upon the dining table each night. No where near able to make such a decision as to who you marry." 

Relena gritted her teeth together as to not allow her to open her mouth. Her and her father had very different views on women. Her view was that they are living human brings and should be treated so. His view was all they were good for was for love making and looking at. Which would explain all her fine clothes and jewelry. 

"Pray, tell me what my young Prince's name is?" She said, trying to keep her temper in check. 

The King smiled, assuming that she was starting to take interest. "His name is Prince WuFei of Myena, he is the royal heir to King Chang's throne." 

'Chang huh? Sounds stupid.' But Relena kept her thoughts about this Prince's name to herself. 'At least he's not too old if his father is still alive. Besides, I've heard of that Kingdom, that Prince can't be too much older than I am.'

"Do you wish to know more about him daughter?" Before Relena could reply with the crisp 'no' that she wanted to, the King began telling her what he knew about the Prince. From what her father knew he was a strong-willed young Prince who exceeded with a sword. He and her father also had some similar views, mainly about women. Relena bit her lip to try and keep her frustration low. "And he is covered with jewels and is rich with ivory." Her father said, his eyes glittering. 

'Yes, money, that must be the main reason why her father approved of him. He is rich.' 

"King Peacecraft," A male servant said bowing before the throne. "I am very sorry for interrupting, but the scholars are here, and I know how much you expressed that you wished to meet with them once they arrive." 

Relena looked through the closest window outside. It was later in the morning than she thought. That would explain the rumbling in her stomach. Her father had talked and talked about this Prince, who sounded totally boring and just like her father. The time seemed to have dragged on and she got hungrier and hungrier. "Well," Her father said. "It is amazing how talking to one about pleasant things seems to make the time just disappear." Relena rolled her eyes. 'Speak for yourself.' But like always, the Princess kept her thoughts quiet. There was no need to make him angry. 

"You are excused." He announced waving her away the same way he did to the peasants earlier. Getting up, Princess Relena gave him a quick and proper curtsy. She wanted to leave the room before she began her ranting and raving. There was no way that she was going to be married to some pompous, arrogant Prince who thinks that women are only for love making and looking at. No way at all. If anything she is going to get someone who is completely different from her father. Not just like him! 


End file.
